Reuniting on Earth-38
by LMXB
Summary: Stressed by Kara's disappearance, when Kara finally returns to her Earth Alex has to decide how to greet her.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is set a few days after 2x08 Medusa. Thanks to SpencerFan for the idea.

* * *

Having finished securing the alien in a cell at the DEO Maggie looked to Alex and asked.

"Can we talk?"

"Um sure." Alex said following Maggie to a quiet corner.

"Look, I'm sorry if I rushed you." Maggie said. "That wasn't my intention."

"What?" Alex asked looking confused.

"I thought you were ready, but I get that you are nervous and this is all really new for you. I'm sorry."

"What?" Alex repeated again. "Wait. You think I'm having doubts?"

"You've kinda being ignoring me for a couple of days." Maggie pointed out.

"No." Alex said before grimacing. "Okay, maybe I have, but that wasn't because of you or us." Seeing Maggie's dubious expression she added. "Kara did something really, really stupid and I've being trying to find her."

"Kara's missing?" Maggie asked clearly concerned.

"Possibly."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Kinda hoped she'd be back by now." Alex said.

"Did she chase a lead she shouldn't have?" Maggie asked wondering what trouble Kara had found.

"No, well kind of." Alex said.

"Cryptic much?"

"Sorry, it's complicated and I can't talk about it." Alex said looking guilty.

"You work for a secret government organisation, I guessed you'd have secrets." Maggie said.

"I'm sorry." Alex repeated.

"It's fine." Maggie said. "But you sure you don't need my help? I mean I have contacts round the city."

"Trust me, where she's gone you don't have contacts." Alex said sadly. "None of us do."

"So what are you doing about it?"

"Nothing. I mean I tried. We tried to come up with a way to get her back, but there are so many unknowns it would take years. All I can do is wait for her come back."

"You have to do that at the DEO?"

"No."

"Then let's go out. It'd take your mind off it. A couple of games of pool to boost your ego?" Maggie suggested.

"I will be awful company." Alex said.

"Then I'll let you win big." Maggie smiled.

"I always win big." Alex pointed out. "It's half the fun of playing with you."

"Just half? So how about I come back here at six, I have to drop that report off to your boss anyway, and if you feel like taking your mind off everything we'll go out for a drink and pool."

"I'd like that." Alex smiled. "It's a date." She added before looking awkward. "Unless you didn't mean it like that."

"Do you want it to be a date? I mean with Kara missing I get it if you don't."

"I want it to be a date. I just wasn't sure if..."

"Alex stop over thinking. We go out and we have fun and try to take your mind off your sister for a couple of hours."

-00-

"Hey Alex." Kara said as she entered her sister's lab in the early evening.

"Kara? Where the hell have you been?" Alex said her head whipping up.

"Didn't you get my note?" Kara asked.

"The one where you said, 'Barry needs help. Aliens attacking his Earth. Gone to help.' That one?"

"My one also said, 'back soon' and 'love you'." Kara pointed out.

"And that's meant to make everything okay? Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

"I know you're mad-" Kara started only for Alex to jump in, her voice raised.

"You think I'm mad? I'm not mad, especially compared to mom."

"Eliza is mad at me?" Kara said looking guilty.

"Oh no, she is mad at me." Alex said.

"Oh, sorry." Kara said trying to look innocent.

"What were you thinking?" Alex went on.

"That Barry, my friend, needed help."

"You didn't feel like asking me for help?" Alex asked.

"He needed help in a hurry." Kara explained.

"So you just followed him through an interdimensional portal? You could have died or got stranded." Alex pointed out her voice still raised. "Anything could have happened to you."

"But it didn't."

"Probably because you got lucky."

"Hey, is everything okay?" Maggie asked as she came round the corner. "There's a lot of shouting. Hey Kara! You're back."

"Hi Maggie." Kara said, her expression guarded still not trusting the woman who broke her sister's heart.

Looking away from Kara towards Alex, Maggie saw the ire in her girlfriend's eyes and stepped towards her while asking.

"Everything okay?"

"It's fine. Although you may want to leave as if you witness me murdering Kara you'll have a conflict of interests."

"Rain check on the date?" Maggie asked the question causing Kara's eyes to open wide and ask.

"Date?"

"Yes." Alex replied.

"So you are dating?" Kara asked.

Seeing Alex was not confident enough to reply Maggie said. "Yes."

"That's fantastic." Kara said lunging forward and hugging her sister and, to the detective's surprise, Maggie.

"Little less tight." Alex said.

"Sorry." Kara said releasing them. "When? How?"

"Questions you would know the answer to if you hadn't run off." Alex pointed out.

"You are clearly going to go into lecture number two so I'll see you tomorrow." Maggie said leaving.

"No." Kara said. "Alex is going out with you tonight. I mean she can lecture me anytime and I have work to do anyway."

"Although crime rate soared recently with you MIA and I know my guys at the precinct would prefer less paperwork and would love you to cape up and get out there, fairly sure your sister needs you more." Maggie said to Kara.

"Um...cape...cape up?" Kara asked nervously.

"Suit up? Supergirl up? Whatever you want to call it." Maggie said before noticing Kara giving Alex, who stood dumbfounded, a panicked look. "What?" Maggie asked. "Wait is that meant to be a secret? Because if it is you may want to try a better disguise."

"How did you know?" Alex finally managed to ask.

"Same build, same hair, same eyes, same voice." Maggie listed. "Follows you round like a puppy." Seeing Kara pull a face she correct. "Sorry, guard puppy. Plus why would Kara be hanging out at the DEO if not because she was Supergirl? Also she drinks alien-only alcohol at the bar, which is kind of a giveaway. You know I am kind of insulted you don't take me seriously as a detective?"

"Kara! You're back." Mon-El exclaimed when he saw Kara, saving Alex from answering.

"Hi Mon-El." Kara said looking awkward, something that was immediately picked up my Alex and Maggie.

"How was the other Earth?" He questioned.

"It was good." Kara said avoiding eye contact as Mon-El suddenly noticed Maggie.

"Sorry, am I allowed to ask that in front of not DEO people?"

"She's fine." Alex said.

"Other Earth?" Maggie asked. "Like multiverse?"

"That's the one." Alex said.

"No wonder you were stressed." Maggie commented.

"Were you in danger?" Mon-El asked concerned.

"Not exactly, apart from the Dominators." Kara shrugged not wanting to stress Alex out more.

"Dominators? You survived the Dominators?" Mon-El asked his face showing signs of shock and something Alex couldn't put her finger on.

"Dominators don't sound friendly." Maggie pointed out.

"They're not. Before I was born they killed a lot of people on Krypton." Kara said.

"But you defeated them?" Mon-El asked.

"Yeah. But now's not a good time to discuss it." Kara said not really wanting to confess to Alex how dangerous the mission was.

"Because we are going out for celebratory drinks?" Mon-El asked enthusiastically.

"I don't think so." Kara said, not wanting to spend too much time with Mon-El.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I am trying to explain caution to Kara and the last thing she needs now is someone else who hasn't mastered it influencing her." Alex jumped in.

"I'll go with Winn then." Mon-El said sensing Alex was not in a mood to be messed with.

"What's going on?" Alex asked when Mon-El had left.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, trying and failing to look innocent.

"I mean, you were acting all weird round Mon-El."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were." Maggie agreed.

"Did something happen on the other Earth? Was Mon-El there?" Alex asked.

"No. No aliens there. Well apart from the Dominators." Kara said.

"Then what has weirded you out?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying. Wait is this because he has a crush on you?" Alex asked.

"What? No he doesn't." Kara said trying to wave off Alex's assumption.

"Yeah he does." Maggie agreed.

"No he doesn't. I even asked him and he laughed really hard and pointed out out the women who throw themselves at him."

"Ouch." Maggie commented before Alex asked.

"So you're hurt?"

"No. Of course not. You know I'm trying to steer clear of relationships until I have everything else in my life fixed."

"So why are you all weird round him? Are you embarrassed you asked him?"

"No." Kara said in an exaggerated manner before adding. "Okay a little, but that's not the problem."

"So what is?"

"He kissed me." Kara confessed.

"He what?" Alex asked. "Wait until I get him in the new lead lined training room."

"Before you go all Marty Hart on him, he doesn't actually know." Kara said.

"What do you mean? How can he not know he kissed you?" Alex asked confused.

"It was when he was dying. I went in to check on him and he told me I was beautiful and then kissed me and then went to sleep. Only he doesn't remember it."

"He so has a crush on you." Alex said laughing.

"I'm glad my personal life amuses you so much." Kara said glaring at Alex.

"I'm sorry." Alex said not looking apologetic in anyway.

"No you're not."

"You're right after what you put me through I'm not." Alex agreed.

"I'm going to leave you to catch up." Maggie said.

"No don't. I don't want to ruin your evening." Kara said. "You two go out on your date."

"You two need time." Maggie said to Kara. "Your sister has been worried about you. Let her know you're okay."

"You don't have to go." Alex said feeling awkward.

"It's fine. I'll catch you tomorrow." Maggie smiled before leaving.

-00-

"So what's up?" Alex asked as she sat next to Kara in Alex's apartment.

"It's nothing."

"Kara, I can tell you are sad about something. Is this Mon-El?"

"No. Definitely not Mon-El."

"So?"

"It's stupid."

"Stupid like running off to another universe without telling me?"

"You just won't let that go." Kara complained.

"I am never letting that go." Alex warned. "You are still in so much trouble. But right now I will put that to one side because you're sad. So what's wrong?"

"On Barry's Earth there was no Superman. There was no me. No Clark Kent, no Kara Danvers. And I know there could be thousands of reasons for that, but one could be that in Barry's universe Krypton is still there." Kara said causing Alex to draw her into a hug before Kara added. "It just got me thinking."

"If Krypton was still there on Barry's Earth would you want to go?" Alex asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Part of me would give anything to see my parents again. But so much has happened since I was put in that pod. Plus I think it would kind of freak me out, I mean not me, but the other me. Actually seeing the other me would be close to fifty that would freak me me out as well."

"You would have a complex existence." Alex agreed.

"And I thought my life was already complicated." Kara smiled sadly. "Speaking of which, sorry I ruined your date."

"You didn't, just delayed it." Alex said.

"But you're happy? I mean you and Maggie? Maggie makes you happy?" Kara asked.

"She does." Alex smiled.

"I am so happy for you." Kara said hugging her sister before adding. "But I'm also thirsty."

"Well you just sit there and I'll get you a bottle." Alex said her words dripping in sarcasm.

"I've been saving a different Earth. I'm tired." Kara shrugged.

As Alex got up to get a bottle of water, Kara quickly grabbed her sister's phone and sent a text. Ensuring the phone was silenced she placed it back on the table before Alex returned.

"Here you go." Alex said handing her the bottle.

"Thank you."

"You need to call mom." Alex reminded her.

"I sent her an email. I'll phone her tomorrow. I stressed that you were not responsible for me going."

"When has that ever stopped me getting the blame?" Alex asked.

"I feel I never really exploited that enough." Kara grinned.

"Wow, sounds like you picked up some bad behaviours on the other Earth, or from Mon-El." Alex commented before saying. "Promise me you'll never jump Earths again without telling me. In person."

"I promise….I'll try." Kara said. "But more importantly. You and Maggie, how? When?"

-00-

As the evening progressed Alex and Kara laughed and joked until Kara finally started thinking that Alex had forgiven her for disappearing. When there was a knock on her front door Alex scrunched her eye brows in confusion before picking up her side arm.

"You don't need it." Kara said rolling her eyes. The comment causing Alex to put the gun down before opening the door.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" Alex asked confused.

"You invited me." Maggie said.

"Not that I don't want to see you, but no I didn't."

"Yes you did. You sent me a text thirty minutes ago asking me to come round with pizza. So here I am, with pizza."

"No...thirty minutes?….pizza?….Kara?!" Alex exclaimed as she figured it out.

"Ohh, cheese feast. One of my favourites." Kara said taking the box off Maggie. "I'll see you later. Have fun." She smiled before hurrying out of the apartment.

"Did your sister just steel my pizza?" Maggie asked confused.

"Yeah, never leave Kara and food unattended." Alex said.

"Has she forgotten that I'm a cop?"

"Are you going to complain about the pizza all evening?" Alex asked.

"You have a better plan?" Maggie asked moments before Alex kissed her.

 _ **-The End**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
